Harry Potter and the Unknown Power
by dan-rad
Summary: You were almost killed by your cousin. You can make girls faint by just smiling. You carry the future of the world on your shoulders. Weird life? Not if your name is Harry Potter. Spoilers for JK's 5 books. Will be HarryDraco friendship and SlytherinHarry
1. Alive or Dead?

Hey. I'm Summer and this is my second fic. Takes place in Harry's Sixth Year. Read and review please! I'll put the disclaimer at the bottom.

Chapter 1: Alive or Dead?

The first day of summer was drawing to a close and the town of Surrey was shutting down for the night. The older residents were getting into bed, as were the youngest, and the middle aged folk were finishing up their chores for the evening.

There was only one place in the town where nobody was asleep – Number Four Privet Drive.

If any muggle dared to venture into the house, they would undoubtedly run away in fright, for the inside of the house was completely destroyed.

The house was in ruins, but from the outside, no damage was visible. The walls looked quite intact and the garden had not changed any more than it had since seventeen years before.

The inside of the house however, was unrecognizable. The interior walls were missing, and the furniture was in shreds.

Sitting on a shredded ottoman sat a boy.

The boy was of a large build, with mousy brown hair. His eyes were filled with grief as he held the body of a thin, dark haired boy.

A large man lay unconscious beneath a broken table and there was a lady, tall and horse-faced, laying just to the left of the man.

The boy paid them no attention, however, as he held the fragile boy's frame in his arms.

The thoughts when he had seen his cousin come down the stairs that morning had been, _He looks so depressed, I wonder what's with him, maybe he'll be a bit nicer to me this year, but probably not, I hope he doesn't use that wood stick again, mum was crying after that for a week, maybe he'll leave again this summer, well, I hope so._

Now, the only thought that Dudley Dursley could think was, _I killed my cousin._

Dudley could see the sun just above the horizon through the cracked window. As he watched, a 'v' of birds came flying over the horizon, towards Surrey.

As they came closer, the teenage boy stated to feel drowsy. The boy felt his cousin's lifeless body slip from his arms as his eyes began to droop.

The last thing he saw before he dropped into a deep sleep was a tall man enter the house through the door.

- - -

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the threshold of the Dursley home to find what looked like a war zone.

He sat down with his head in his hands to think of a new plan.

The old wizard had had a marvellous plan – invincible – but what he saw when he had walked into the house HAD ruined it.

He had planned to come by broom, put the Dursleys asleep with some of the Weasley twin's sleeping gas, put more spells on the house, and leave, leaving the Dursley family to wake up when the gas wore off, but it seemed that Harry was gone.

_At least he will be with Sirius now,_ he thought, standing up.

He turned towards the door, but he stopped when he heard a groan from behind him. Dumbledore drew his wand, expecting to have to stun Dudley again, but he instead found himself looking into the green eyes of a teenage boy.

- - -

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It all belongs to the goddess JK Rowling.


	2. Rescue

Disclaimer: Any thing you recognize from JK's books is NOT mine; anything that is new IS mine.

Chapter 2: Rescue

Harry had sat up to see twinkling blue eyes looking down at him.

He somehow felt different. The last thing he could remember was…

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Harry stood up from the dinner table after he had been excused and started to climb the stairs to the second floor.

He heard a thudding of footsteps behind him as he reached the landing.

He turned to find himself facing the large body of his cousin.

"Yes Dud?" he asked politely.

"Come 'ere" replied Dudley beginning to walk back downstairs.

Harry hesitated before following the boy's retreating back into the living room.

As Dudley turned to face his cousin, his face contorted into an awful smile, more like a smirk than anything else.

"When are you leaving?" he snarled.

"What d'you mean, Dud?"

"I mean, when are you leaving like you did last summer? You know, while Dad tried to take us to that Garden Competition that ended up being cancelled?" Dudley's face was still bitter.

"I don't think I'm leaving this year. Not until school starts at least"

WHAM!

Harry fell backwards as he tried to catch his breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Why did you just punch me Dud?" he wheezed, still gasping for air.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Dudley again, but this time more forcefully.

"I don't know! But I don't think I'm going to leave this summer" repeated Harry.

This time he blinked back stars as his cousin punched him in the face.

"So, WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING?" hollered the boy, not caring if his parents heard him.

"I don't…" began Harry, but thinking better of it, fell into silence.

"So?"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dudley, who cowered back in fright.

"I said I don't think I am leaving this summer," he answered.

Dudley's face turned into a face full of rage and hate.

But instead of taking out his anger on his smaller sized cousin, he went over to the side table and ripped of the legs, one at a time.

Harry was shocked at the strength that Dudley had.

_There must be some muscle hidden under all that flab,_ he thought.

Dudley used this momentary state of shock to swing a punch at Harry's head.

He fell down from the force, but cast a stunning spell at Dudley, or at least who he thought was Dudley because of the broken glasses on his nose.

The spell hit his uncle head on (he and his wife had just slipped into the room to see the source of the noise) and the man fell down, unconscious.

Petunia's sobs started within seconds and just to make her shut up, Harry stunned her too.

He turned back to Dudley and said to him, "You still want to fight, Dud?"

Dudley just whimpered.

"Fine then. I'm going to bed"

Harry turned around so that he could leave the room, but something hit the back of his head with a large force, and he crumpled to the floor.

- - - END FLASHBACK - - -

"Harry?"

Harry's vision cleared a bit more as somebody repaired his glasses and the face of his Headmaster swam into view.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, and then shook his head.

"No? Well I didn't think you would be. Dou you need help sitting up?"

Harry nodded again.

Once he was seated properly against the smashed ottoman, he looked up at the face of the old man and opened his mouth to speak.

"No Harry. Don't talk. I will be right back, is that alright?"

Harry nodded.

He looked slowly around the room. It was in ruins. He didn't remember THAT happening.

_Dudley must have done this after he tried to kill me, _he decided. He looked down at himself and was even more shocked to see that he was bruised, very bruised than he remembered. _He must have done that after too._

The Headmaster left the building and soon came back a minute later with a group of ten other people, most of which Harry knew.

"Harry, I believe you know most of my comrades. You know Remus, and Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Arthur Weasley. This is Georgia Flat, Bruce Atnick, and Marlene Beckham."

He turned to speak to the group. "I think we should take him back to Hogwarts, to recover. Anybody else have ideas?"

The lady named Georgia raised her hand.

"For heavens sake Flat!" barked Moody "You aren't in school anymore!"

She lowered her hand. "Sorry Moody, but it's a habit. Dumbledore, I think we should take Potter's relatives to Hogwarts too, so that they can recover and also for protection reasons. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that Beckham agrees with me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Is she correct, Marlene?"

"Of course she is, we know each other front to back."

"Good, good. Any objections to taking Petunia, Vernon and Dudley to Hogwarts?"

Lupin, Snape, Mr. Weasley, and Atnick all raised their hands.

At the headmaster's expectant gaze, Atnick spoke.

"Well I don't know very much about this family, but it is quite obvious to me that they do not get along with Potter, and if they are to be staying in the same building, no matter the size of the building, it could cause problems."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"They despise magic," he said simply.

Remus spoke next. "They wouldn't like to be there"

"And they're muggles, and I don't believe that muggles can survive around that much magic." added Snape.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Alas, I had forgotten about that, Severus. I suppose we could have them taken to a muggle hospital or we could send Madam Pomfrey here, after we have the house fixed up, of course"

"I like the second idea" said McGonagall.

The headmaster turned back to Harry, who had been watching this exchange with his mind wondering.

"Harry"

This brought Harry's thoughts back to earth.

He nodded.

"We are going to take you to Hogwarts to recover and then we will decide what to do with you"

Harry nodded again, but this time with a puzzled look on his face.

"You are wondering how we will get there, I expect?"

Harry confirmed this with a nod.

"Brooms for the first part, only to London, and then we will floo to Hogwarts. We will be your guard while we fly, but since you are unable to fly on your own, Nymphadora will carry you beneath her broom"

Harry glanced at Tonks, who looked at him and smiled.

He looked back at Dumbledore, and nodded to him.

"Your belongings will be brought over by McGonagall, who will be flooing the whole way there using the fireplace at Arabella Figg's house. Now, you have to stand up Harry. We can help you if you wish?"

Harry nodded yet again, and Tonks and Atnick came over to help him up.

He smiled gratefully at them and they both smiled kindly back at him.

Once on his feet, though leaning most of his weight on Atnick, Dumbledore instructed Atnick to pick him up and carry him outside.

Once in Atnick's arms, Harry felt a soothing calm come over him.

When they arrived outside, Atnick placed Harry in a cushioned sac like contraption connected to the underside of Tonks' broom.

While everybody was mounting their brooms, Tonks leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"You'll be better soon, Harry" she said and mounted her broom.

The guard kicked off, Harry hanging beneath, and they disappeared into the night.

- - -

A/N:  
Hey.  
I redid this chapter twice before I thought it was good.  
Thanks David for letting me know about the problems in the original chapter.  
Read and Review!


	3. The Gizmos and Gadgets Association

Chapter 3: The Gizmos and Gadgets Association

The gentle swaying of the broom soon caused Harry to fall into a calm sleep, and he only awoke when he felt himself touch the ground as they landed.

Without opening his eyes, Harry could hear the footsteps of his guard as they came to help him into the House of Black, now known as Headquarters.

"Now, now, Harry. We need to get you inside."

Harry couldn't tell who was talking, but he didn't really care.

He was lifted into the arms of one of the guard, and was taken into the building.

He finally opened his eyes when he was put down on a couch.

He saw that he was on a couch in the 'living room' even though it couldn't quite be described as such.

Standing in front of him was the guard, and Dobby the house-elf.

"Here, Harry Potter, sir" he squeaked, handing Harry a glass bottle of orange liquid.

Harry nodded and pried the stopper off of the bottle; he then drank the liquid quickly, so that he had no time to 'enjoy' the taste.

"Madam Pomfrey gives it to Dobby to gives it to Harry Potter, sir. Madam Pomfrey says it makes Harry Potter feel better, she says."

Indeed, Harry did feel a bit better.

"Thanks" he choked out.

Dobby smiled toothily and disappeared with a 'Crack!'

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Do you feel up to going the rest of the way to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded.

"Marlene? Will you help him up? You too Severus?"

Harry groaned inwardly. _Snape? Touching me? Nasty._ He thought

But never the less, Snape came forward with Beckham and they helped him to his feet.

Together, they walked to the fireplace in the next room, and Lupin tossed some floo powder into the grate.

"Do you want somebody else to go first?" Lupin asked him gently.

Harry nodded, so Atnick stepped into the fire and said "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts" and disappeared.

Lupin threw more powder in and this time Harry felt Beckham and Snape helping him into the fire. They placed him in a sitting position and he said "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts"

He felt a swirling sensation and the next thing he saw was Bruce Atnick reaching out his arms to help him out of the fire.

He allowed himself to be helped, and he soon saw Madam Pomfrey rushing towards him.

"Oh dear! You poor boy. Those muggles and their duelling! My, my! Atnick, please bring him here – to this bed"

Atnick started to help Harry walk across the room but –

"No, NO!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Not like THAT! He could KILL himself! No, no. Pick him up"

Harry looked at Bruce, and shook his head slightly.

Atnick looked back to Madam Pomfrey.

"No. I don't think he would like that, you know?"

She looked as mad as Harry had ever seen her, including the time that the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team had stormed into the hospital wing to visit Harry.

"No I DON'T know, Atnick. Potter needs rest, not ACTIVITY! Now, LIFT him up and bring him here"

Atnick glanced a look at Harry, and together they continued to walk across the room.

"Atnick. I'm warning you! LIFT HIM UP NOW! You don't want to hurt him, do you? No. So LIFT HIM UP!"

But by this time, they had already arrived at the bed, and Harry was busy getting into the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh? Yes Dear?"

"I wanted to walk"

"Oh" Madam Pomfrey blushed.

"But now you can take care of me 'cause my throat is killing me" finished Harry with a cough.

The nurse bustled over to his bed. On her way she told Atnick to wait for the rest of the group of people coming in the next room – the waiting room.

As the over-protective nurse took care of him, Harry let his mind wander.

_That man – Atnick. Bruce. – He looks familiar. Like . . . oh, who is it? He has the same black hair and dark brown eyes. He even has the same build, but who is it? Oh, I don't know. But he looks and acts like . . . AH! Why can't I remember? This is SO irritating!_

What finally brought Harry back to where he was, was Madam Pomfrey pouring a potion down his throat.

He choked on it and so she poured an Unclogging Draught into his mouth, which, of course made him choke more until he managed to swallow it.

"There, there, Potter." she chirped, "You should get some sleep now. But I suppose the Headmaster and his Gizmos and Gadgets Association would like to see you. So I'll give you half an hour."

And with that, she left to go to her office.

As soon as she left, in came the group of people that had taken Harry to Headquarters, led by Dumbledore.

"Hi" he said.

"Hello Harry" replied Dumbledore as the others nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I suppose" Harry shrugged.

"You look a lot less pale" spoke up Moody.

"That's a good thing, right?" Harry joked.

Lupin, Beckham and Flat all smiled at that.

"Yes it is, boy," replied Moody.

"And . . ." began Harry, wondering whether or not to voice the question. "And, well, why did Madam Pomfrey say that the Gizmos and Gadgets Association would like to talk to me?"

This time, everybody laughed.

It was Bruce Atnick who explained.

"The Gizmos and Gadgets Association meetings are what Dumbledore tells people he is going to or hosting when there are really Order meetings. He uses it as a code name for letters too"

"Oh" replied Harry, and then laughed as well. "Can I use it as a name in letters too so that I don't have to everything without saying what I am talking about?"

"Sure"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Do you wish to talk to any of us alone, Harry? Or do you wish for us all to go? I know Poppy said half an hour, but I think that is a long time for all of us to be here."

"Uh. Ya." Harry stammered, shocked because ha had just been thinking that. "I'd like to talk to Bruce"

When everyone but Bruce had left, he spoke.

"Yes, Harry? Why did you want to talk to me?"

Harry pondered a minute before answering.

"I don't know"

Bruce sighed.

"I think that I know. I remind you of someone, but you don't know who so you are hoping that I can tell you but you don't see how I could know because we have never met before in our lives, let alone spent enough time together to get to know each other."

He sighed again.

Harry's jaw had dropped.

"How did you know?"

"Well, for one thing, I am quite skilled at Legimency, if I may say so myself, and for another, I thought the same thing when I met you"

- - -

A/N:  
Review please.  
I'll update soon, I hope.


	4. Convincing Poppy

Chapter 4: Convincing Poppy

It was long after Bruce Atnick left the hospital wing that Harry finally started to tire. Even when he took a Sleeping Draught from Madam Pomfrey, his sleep was troubled and restless.

Madam Pomfrey visited many times during the night, but she couldn't answer her question – What is wrong with him?

Just before six in the morning, she decided to not worry and resolved to ask Harry in the morning if there was anything wrong.

- - -

In the morning when the matron voiced her question, Harry replied that he had a lot to think about but he wouldn't tell her anything else.

- - -

Harry was relieved to see Poppy Pomfrey prepare to leave the hospital wing for lunch.

During his past times spent in the hospital beds, he had found that the over-protective matron did indeed have a pattern to her day.

First thing in the morning, she would give him his breakfast, and then check him over while he ate. The morning was spent mainly in her office, but sometimes coming out to check on him. For lunch, Madam Pomfrey would go down to the Great Hall for a proper lunch before checking Harry once more. Supper she would eat by his bed, talking to him in a friendly way. After supper she would go back to her office to let him visit with his visitors. Then, there would be one more check-up before giving him a potion for dreamless sleep.

Today she was staying true to that routine, even though it was summer.

"Now Potter," Madam Pomfrey lectured "I am going down to the Great Hall for lunch. I will be about an hour. Do NOT leave that bed unless you really need to relieve yourself. I am in dreadful need of a social gathering, so I might be a bit longer than that even."

Harry, who had a sudden idea, twisted his face into a confused face.

"But who would you socialize with, Poppy?"

"Potter, it is quite inappropriate for you to call me by my first name! But as for your question, I will talk to the other professors and the rest of the staff, as well as the Headmaster's Gizmos and Gadgets Association."

Instead of grinning at the fact that his plan was working, Harry went even farther. He chewed his lip in a distracted way, with the confused expression still in place.

"But Poppy, the professors shouldn't be at school, and the Gizmos and Gadgets Association told me they were leaving last night!"

The matron sighed. "Yes Harry, they probably did say that. The professors that are here, are here because they either don't have a spouse or children or they brought their families here for the summer for safety issues. As for the Association, they stayed up late last night having a meeting and then they were too tired to leave, so they stayed in the Gryffindor dormitories."

And putting the next step into place, Harry spoke, though this time in a tone of understanding.

"Wow Poppy! There must be a lot of people here now, then. How on earth are you going to get the chance to talk to all of them in an hour?"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "Oh I don't plan on talking to everyone, Harry. There are over one hundred people down there!"

Harry's face now changed to puzzled look, which he found quite uncomfortable and hoped he didn't need to keep it like that for long.

"Why not? I mean, there are enough people down there to satisfy the social needs of a person for a month! I would go if I could."

"I would be away from here for too long, Harry. And no-matter what you think or say, you ARE my number one priority"

Seeing that it was time for the last phase of his plan, Harry shifted his face again – but this time to a face of excitement.

"Oh please, Poppy! Can I come with you? And I can have some time to talk to people who I know and I will be in the same room as you, so you can keep an eye on me. And don't bother saying that I am too weak to get out of bed cause I'm not. Oh please Poppy?"

As he spoke, Harry pulled back the sheets of the bed and swung his legs over the edge.

"See? I feel great! Please Poppy?"

He gave her a grin, that grin that Poppy hadn't seen since Harry's father's days at Hogwarts.

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Poppy opened the door leading from her private chambers to the hospital wing and saw a young man striding towards the last bed on the left.

"Excuse me, please, but will you please tell me what you are doing here?" she commanded in a stern voice.

The wizard gave a start at the sound of her voice, the relaxed and turned around to face her.

"No" he replied smoothly.

The matron grabbed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the boy's face. Shocked that he didn't flinch or run away, she muttered "Lumos"

When she saw who it was, she sighed and lowered her wand muttering the counter-spell at the same time.

"Come on, James, follow me, and I'll get us some hot cocoa"

He grinned at her, and said "Thanks, Poppy"

But it was not the words that Poppy would remember many years later, it was the grin.

It was happy, mournful, and was amazingly mesmerizing. It was the prefect mix of a flirty smile and a smirk, yet it seemed like neither. It was the only grin in that could persuade professors to do what the wearer wanted, and leave girls with weak knees. It made boys jealous and it was known school-wide, and by any others who happened to stroll across its path, which was many. It was what made the matron give James hot cocoa, not a detention.

- - -END FLASHBACK - - -

At the receiving end of the grin, it was all that Poppy could do to remain standing.

She sunk onto the bed next to Harry, sitting down to wait for her knees to stop shaking.

"So?" inquired Harry "Can I come?" He grinned again, seeing that she was weakening.

_I don't think he has used that grin before_, thought the matron, _He doesn't know that no human or part-human creature on the face of the earth, except for the Dark ones, can say no to that grin_.

"Of course you can go, Harry" she spoke out loud, while indicating a pile of clothes "Now hurry up and get dressed in these clothes that Remus Lupin brought over this morning"

Finally, she stood again and made her way to her office to give Harry some privacy.

- - -

Harry climbed out of bed and found he felt in almost perfect condition. When he picked up the clothes Remus had left for him, he saw, to his surprise, that they were muggle clothes.

There was a pair of baggy jeans, that when put on exposed an inch of the boxers that were being worn underneath; a loose-fitting t-shirt that was a deep red, with black graffiti letters on the front that stated 'Punk' on it; a black sweatshirt that was quite large, but looked like it was supposed to, and it had a hood and a big pocket across the bottom part of the front side, and a red lightening bolt on the back.

When Harry first saw the outfit, he laughed at how funny he thought they would look on him, but put them on anyways.

He walked to the full-length mirror on the far wall, and looked at himself.

Harry was shocked to see that the clothes, though a large size, looked good on him. The outfit hid all of the muscles that Harry had earned from Quidditch, but it showed his lower-neck because of the neckline of the shirt. The only thing Harry didn't like about his reflection was his glasses.

Looking around to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room, he removed his glasses and cast an eyesight repairing charm by waving his hand over his face.

Only seconds after he placed his glasses on the bedside table, Madam Pomfrey came back into the room, muttering to herself.

"Just one second" he said as he slipped on the loose shoes Remus had left for him. Harry remembered hearing muggles call them 'Skateboard Shoes' or something like that.

The matron huffed, "Now are you ready? Good" and walked out of the room.

But Harry soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from going any farther.

"Poppy, why are you mad? Are you mad that I'm coming?"

"No, Harry," she replied as she brushed his hand off of her arm "I'm mad that I'm stuck in the hospital wing over the summer. But not at you directly"

Harry could see that she was upset. "I'm almost better, so I was going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about moving back to my dorm anyways, so then you won't have to stay there"

He grinned at her.

She immediately smiled and admitted, "That is a good idea"

Both of them were feeling better as they walked down to the Great Hall, side by side.


	5. Dora

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: Dora

As he walked down to the Great Hall with Madam Pomfrey, Harry thought about the curious actions of Poppy when he grinned.

He couldn't remember ever grinning like that before in his life, and that is why he was going to go to Remus Lupin to ask about it – even though he had no idea if Remus would know about it or not.

The matron paused as they reached the doors to the Great Hall and turned to face her patient.

"Now, Potter, are you sure you want to come in today, not wait until tomorrow or the next day?" She spoke with great worry and nervousness.

He grinned at her, and at the same time thought, _Why do I keep grinning like that?_

"Poppy, I feel great! Of course I want to go in today!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, but stepped forward and threw open the doors.

All conversation stopped at the sound of the doors banging open – nobody ever opened the doors THAT wide unless they were announcing someone as important as the Minister of Magic.

When they saw who it was, muttering started, because by general opinion, Harry Potter should still be in bed in the hospital wing, not making a grand entrance in the Great Hall.

The mutters and whispers stopped however when the Headmaster stood up and walked across the room to stand directly before the young man.

"Mr. Potter," stated Dumbledore, smiling slightly at the boy, "I thought I had told Madam Pomfrey to keep you in bed for the rest of the week."

Poppy cleared her throat. "Well you see, Headmaster, he _grinned_, in the Potter way." She blushed as she spoke.

Albus smiled in full, "Ah . . . I see . . . Well, where should Mr. Potter sit? Remus? May he sit with you?"

It was only then that Harry noticed that the Great Hall didn't have its regular four House tables and a staff table. Instead, there were quite a few small tables that sat six people.

When Remus nodded, Harry walked over to the table where he was sitting, the matron following him every step of the way.

Remus indicated to Harry to sit down on the chair to his left. Harry sat.

The matron could see that if she was going to say anything, she had better say it before Harry got into a conversation and forgot all about her.

"Harry, dear," she began, waiting for the boy to turn to face her. When he did, she continued, "I want you to watch what you eat - nothing too spicy or sour or tart. Don't eat large volumes either, so you don't need to be up during the night using the washroom. Understand?"

"My dear Poppy," replied Harry amiably "I wouldn't IMAGINE eating very much, or munching on anything that is not mild in flavor! You don't need to worry about me, my dear matron!"

The woman was about to protest, but he flashed her the grin that he now knew had its uses, and she relented.

"That's a girl." Harry cooed "Now go over to a table where you have some friends, and sit down there for the afternoon. Okay Poppy?"

She smiled, completely missing the fact that he was teasing her, and nodded. "Of course, Harry, dear"

With that, the matron ambled over to the table where three of the Professors were seated, and sat down.

- - -

Remus Lupin watched this short exchange with amusement.

When Harry finally turned back to the werewolf, Remus decided to voice his question.

"Harry, how on earth are you able to tell Poppy what to do? James was able to do it too, and he would say, 'It's all in the grin,' but no matter how much we would grin at her, we couldn't do it"

The young wizard laughed. "Professor Lupin, it IS in the grin. I don't know if you heard Poppy or not, but she even explained it to Dumbledore as 'He _grinned_, in the Potter way'"

The werewolf chuckled. "Call me Remus, and I won't believe it if I don't see it, so grin, in the Potter way."

Excitement appeared in Harry's emerald eyes.

"I'll show it to you, but only when I have reason to. Give me a moment. I need to get a girl over here so my smile can do what it does to Poppy." He laughed again. "It's quite funny, actually. Who should I use it on?"

"Would Tonks work?"

"Sure. How should I get her over here? Can you think of anything I could talk to her about?"

A sly smile crept over Remus' slightly haggard face. "You can thank her for flying you to Headquarters. A 'Thank You' always requires a smile."

"Good idea, Remus" Harry stood up. "Watch, and you'll see what Poppy calls the Potter Grin" He winked at the man as he started walking towards Tonks' table, which was about twenty feet away from where Remus was sitting.

Harry drew himself up straight and tapped the young auror on the shoulder before shoving his hands in the long pocket across his front.

"Yes?" Nymphadora Tonks turned around in her chair to face Harry. She had plain brown hair today, and it reached down to just past her shoulders. "Oh! It's you, Harry!"

"Would you come over there for a minute?" He indicated a spot where there were no tables by tipping his head towards it. "I need to talk to you"

Harry saw her glance at one of her friends momentarily before standing and following him to the little space – which, even though it went unnoticed by Tonks, was only about five feet from Remus Lupin, and his table.

"Yes Harry?" she questioned as soon as they were out of earshot of her companions.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for a few things. First, thanks for coming to help me at the Department of Mysteries back before school ended, and for helping me to fight off those Death Eaters. Even though we lost someone that night, it caught us a bunch of Voldemort's supporters."

Tonks blushed at the praise. "I was doing what anybody who is a member of the Order and an auror would do – nothing special."

"But then," continued Harry, "When I was almost killed Dud, you were there to help me get here. And you weren't only part of the guard; you were the one who actually TOOK me. I want to thank you for that, 'cause otherwise, I'd probably be dead right now."

The auror was obviously very embarrassed, and it could be heard when she spoke. "Again – anybody would have done that. I mean . . ." Her voice shook.

Harry decided that now was the best time to smile, so he said, "But it was YOU who did." And grinned his well-known grin at her.

Her knees shook, and she blushed even more. Her eyes rolled back, she sighed, and she fell down in a dead faint.

Harry could hear Remus laughing behind him, but he knelt down next to her and waved his empty hand over her face and mumbled "Wake up!" and she did.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks" she said quietly before walking back to her table.

- - -

Lupin was still chuckling when Harry sat back down at their table, laughing to himself.

"So that is the Potter Grin?" he asked watching as the dark haired boy ordered some lasagna from his plate.

"The one and only!" was the response through a mouthful of food. "Though I was surprised at how well it worked on Dora"

Remus snorted. "_Dora?_"

Harry grinned at the man. "Why not? I can get away with anything now that I have discovered this '_talent_'"

"You act like your father, d'you know?" the werewolf was almost glowing with pride. "He'd be proud"

"Thanks, Rem"

"Any time"


	6. The Potter Family History

A/N: Just a short note right now. Thanks Alex, I will use that idea in this chapter. Review everybody!

Chapter 6: The Potter Family History 

The rest of the day was spent socializing with the assorted guests in the Great Hall.

Remus, at least, found it comical that whenever Harry was within 20 feet of Tonks – or Dora as he called her – she would blush and move in the opposite direction (This was something that rather bothered Harry).

When Madam Pomfrey came to retrieve Harry to bring him upstairs, all he had to do was flash her a grin, and she would happily go away for another half hour before coming back to try again.

But Harry started to tire at about ten o'clock. So, he strode over to the matron, and said in a stern voice, "Poppy, I am _very_ tired, and I have been on my feet for _many_ hours. I would like to go now."

"Oh! Of course, Harry, dear. Go ahead up. I will be there in a few minutes." And she turned back to her conversation.

Harry shrugged to himself, said a quick farewell to Remus and the Headmaster, and walked out of the room.

- - -

The next day, when he awoke, Harry saw the Headmaster sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Pro- Professor Dumbledore, sir! I didn't see you there!" he stuttered, sitting up in bed.

The old man chuckled. "No? I figured that might be the case."

"I'm sorry if you've been waiting long, sir. How long have you been here, sir?"

"Don't worry, my boy. I've only just sat down. And for the summer, Harry, will you please not call me 'sir' – it makes me feel old" He smiled benignly. "And – if you don't let your classmates know - you may call me Albus. But I don't want the whole school calling me by my first name. It would be fairly inappropriate, don't you think?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, Albus. Now, if I'm allowed to ask, I want to know why you're here."

"Well," Albus started, "I thought that you might have some questions about your Grin."

Harry just stared at the old wizard. "About my Grin? Mighty Merlin, Albus! I thought that you were going to want me to talk to me about what happened at the Ministry or about the Dursleys or about plans for the summer or, well . . . just not this. But I'm fine with talking about this."

Harry grinned.

Dumbledore smiled back.

"Well, Harry, I was going to talk to you about all of those other things, but the first thing I was going to do was answer any questions you have."

"About my Grin?" Harry laughed yet again. "Okay then. Why can I make people do what I want? Or make girls faint?"

When the Headmaster spoke, his eyes were twinkling.

"It all started long ago . . . This is a long story, Harry, so get comfortable . . . It all started long ago . . . Oh. Just to tell you, for the longest time, the Potters have been a well-known Wizarding family. Anyways, as I was saying, it started a long time ago with a family of Potters.

"This family was possibly the most well known generation of Potters there has been until you. Your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was named Orlando Bruce Potter. He and his wife, Aminda Jule Potter, were the richest, most charitable and the most powerful, wizards on the planet. Orlando became the Minister of Magic at age twenty, and set a record for the youngest Minister there has ever been. Mindy, on the other hand, taught here at Hogwarts. She became Headmistress when she was thirty-two. They were easily more powerful than I am and they had an extremely talented pair of children.

"Mark Orlando Potter and Lauren Aminda Potter were the two top students of their year – became Head Boy and Girl when their time came, but the twins didn't get along at all, which was tragic. They were both forced to stay at home for the summer and they couldn't go to spend more than a day at a friend's house for social reasons for their parents. When they grew up, Lauren married and moved to Canada, which is a country with an amazing Wizarding school out near the Rocky Mountains. The school is called Dominatus Academy, and I suppose that is where their children would have been sent. It is not important to the story, but Lauren didn't keep in touch with her family back in the United Kingdom. Mark married and had a son, Henry Mark Potter, and at the same time, he managed to remain the Head Auror at the Ministry.

"Henry became Head Boy like his father and grandparents. After school, he founded Hogsmeade, which, as you know, is still in existence. He had two children: his daughter, Vanessa May Potter, was four years older than his son, John Henry Potter. They, needless to say, both became Head Girl and Head Boy for their seventh years. Vanessa married, yet she had no children, and John married the Head Girl from his year and they had a son.

"Peter John Potter had a lot to live up to, seeing as his mother was the best medi-witch in the country and worked at St Mungo's Hospital, and his father was the Head Examiner for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels for all of Europe. But Peter did fine. He was Head Boy like every other male in his family and he became the Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts.

"He had a son, too, which would guarantee the name of Potter being continued. Sean Peter Potter became Head Boy as well, and he designed the new building of Gringotts Bank when it started to get worn down – he funded the project too.

"Sean was definitely in the Daily Prophet enough. His marriage was covered in about every paper in Europe. You see, the Potters were still the wealthiest and most well known, most powerful family known to wizard-kind, and they were all purebloods. The family didn't have anything against muggles or muggle-borns, but it just so happened that they married into other pureblood families.

"That is why Sean Potter was so well known. Instead of marrying a pureblood, he married a Veela. Ancile was the most gorgeous Veela known to be on the planet, and so, when you add the best-looking Veela to the richest man in the Wizarding World, you get a huge media coverage.

"Sean and Ancile had twins, and the children grew up to look almost identical to their parents. Diana Ancile Potter looked like her mother down to the last piece of silvery hair, and Polleo Sean Potter didn't have a trace of Veela in him, except for one thing.

"Polleo was Head Boy, but I suppose you guessed as much, and the Head Girl was his twin sister. Diana and Polleo were best friends, inseparable, and that meant that Polleo was in horrible condition when she died from a muggle plane crash the year after they finished school. Diana's other best friend, Maggie Smith, was in as bad of a condition at the funeral, and Polleo and Maggie spent time with each other after Diana's death. Polleo found himself liking her and they eventually got married.

"Now, Harry, this is where people you know of get involved.

"Polleo and Maggie had a son, and they named him James Polleo Potter. James went to Hogwarts and he was immediately popular. He was let onto the House Quidditch team as Chaser during his second year, he was easily the most talented boy in the school and he was also the richest. James had girls hanging off of his back starting in the sixth year, because it was over the summer after fifth that he matured – and learned the talent that had been given to the Potter males when Ancile married his grandfather. The talent was the Potter Grin.

"This Grin could charm girls extremely easily, and only one Grin could make it so that they were fawning over him. Teachers who were sent the Grin would do what James wanted without question. The Grin is powerful, Harry."

Harry, who had never heard so much as a sentence about the majority of his family, was in shock at how rich his family was, not to mention how handy the Grin could come in.

"Albus," he asked after a minute, "Are the Potters – or I should say am _I_ – still the richest family in the Wizarding World?"

The Headmaster smiled.

"Yes, Harry. You are, and by quite a lot, I'd say. Quite a bit more then your previous family."

"How?"

"When Sirius died, he left you all of his possessions and money. Once you add that to the money from your parents, that is a large sum. Then, also, the Dursleys left all their money to you." When Harry furrowed his brow, Albus explained, "Oh, dear! I didn't tell you did I? No. Well it seems that after you fell unconscious, Dudley was ripping up the house, and a table fell across Vernon Dursley's throat, and as for Petunia, she died of a heart attack at the sight of waking to find a dead husband at her side. Dudley is, in fact, still alive, but your aunt and uncle left the money to you, and the possessions to him. When you add that together, it is about thrice the amount of money that the Malfoys have to their name, and they are very wealthy."

"Oh" was all that Harry could manage to say. All that time he had been worried about not having enough gold to keep him going through Hogwarts!

"Now," exclaimed Albus suddenly, "on to the other matters at hand!"


	7. Letters and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that JK Rowling has put in her books - everything else is mine.

Chapter 7: Letters and Preparations 

Harry spent the morning making plans with Dumbledore about what he was going to do during the summer.

By noon, Albus had convinced Harry to do as the old man wished. Harry would buy – with his extensive supply of gold – a house.

When the Headmaster first suggested doing so, Harry called him insane. But when Albus explained, Harry too thought it was a good idea.

Harry would buy a house in Hogsmeade. Well, he wouldn't BUY the house – he would have it made for him, seeing as there were no houses for sale at the time.

Living in Hogsmeade would have it's advantages – and disadvantages.

Living in the village would mean that Harry would always be surrounded by wizards that could protect him if need be.

There would also be a large news story when he ordered a house, and there would be absolutely no chance that the Dark Lord wouldn't find out about the purchase, which could mean that the small Wizarding village could be in danger.

During the holidays, however (meaning Christmas, and the summer), Harry would be able to go home, and still not be far from Hogwarts or the Headmaster.

Living in a magic area, would mean that Harry could have a floo fireplace and be able to keep his wand with him without worrying about muggles.

Having his own house would also symbolize to the Wizarding community that the Potter family – or at the moment, Harry – was coming back into society.

The house's floor plan was probably going to be designed by the most celebrated – and costly – designer in the Wizarding world, Carus Nota. The furnishings and all of the house's contents would hopefully be chosen and placed in the house by the leading interior decorator, Tela Denoto, and her team of workers. The choices of wall-color and flooring would be both chosen and installed by the famous Viola Opaco. At least, that's what Dumbledore wanted.

A pair of private workers named Miles Veno and Cesso Magus would complete anything else that had to be done to the house – if they agreed.

Harry would spend some time with each of the workers and then he would over-look the building, decorating and furnishing of the house.

When the house was completely finished, there would be a formal opening. The five main workers would present Harry the house, and he would host a party in the new house for many friends and contacts.

It would be a semi-formal party, and Dumbledore persuaded Harry to hire the most highly regarded clothing designer, Vesica Bacchatio, to clothe him for the occasion – if she was willing to.

Right before Albus left the hospital wing to get back to work, he reminded Harry to write to the various workers to request their services.

- - -

Harry sat on the edge of his bed in the hospital wing re-reading his letters.

The first one read:

Dear Mister Carus Nota,  
I have heard that you have talent when it comes to floor plan design.  
It is because of this talent that I am writing to you. I wish to have a  
large home built in Hogsmeade Village, but I am not willing to have  
my house fall short of the best when it comes to design. I do hope  
you are up to working for me, because I am very picky. I am, of course,  
willing to pay extra for any trouble I cause. Will you please Owl me  
back as soon as you have decided your answer, because I wish to  
start preparations as soon as possible, and if you decline, then I still  
have to find a new designer.  
Awaiting Your Response,  
Harry James Potter

Harry smiled at the formality of the letter and turned to the next one. 

Dear Miss Tela Denoto,  
I am having a new house built for me, and I was hoping that I could  
enlist your services where it comes to furnishings and decorations.  
I have heard many compliments about your work, and I would like it  
very much if you would do my house. I would pay whatever price is  
needed, of course, for I am quite specific when it comes to décor. I  
would appreciate it if you could reply as soon as you can, because  
I need to get going on the preparations.  
Yours Truly,  
Harry James Potter

Harry flipped to the next letter.

Dear Miss Viola Opaco,  
I have just recently decided to have a new house built for me, but  
I have no sense whatsoever when it comes to color. I was hoping  
that you would be willing to help me out with the walls and the  
flooring. I am willing to pay whatever price is necessary to get you  
to help. I hope that you will respond as soon as you decide your  
answer. This is simply because I need to organize the plans for  
my home.  
Thank You,  
Harry James Potter

It was only after he read the letter to Mistress Opaco that Harry realized that he hadn't told any of his friends about what happened at the Dursley's – he'd have to write them later.

Dear Messrs Miles Veno and Cesso Magus,  
I am searching for a pair of private designers to assist me in the  
designing and decorating of the new house I am having built for  
myself. I was hoping that you would be willing to work for me to  
help me accomplish this task. I am willing to pay extra, if it would  
help you to make up your mind.  
I await your response,  
Harry James Potter

Harry had decided to make the letter to the private workers shorter and more to the point because there was more than one pair of talented workers available.

The last note that Harry re-read was not exactly what the Headmaster had wanted – but then again, the choice was Harry's, not Dumbledore's.

Dear Mistress Vesica Bacchatio,  
I am having a house built for me in the village of Hogsmeade. On  
the day that it is presented to me, I am going to have a large  
dinner party for all of my friends and contacts. It is going to be semi  
formal and I am afraid to say that I have nothing to wear. I was  
hoping that you would be willing to lend me a hand and design me  
an appropriate outfit. And, if you have enough time, I am also in  
need of a whole new wardrobe, and I would appreciate it if you  
would design that for me too. I am willing to pay whatever the cost  
is that you would need.  
Please Reply Soon,  
Harry James Potter

With all of the letters re-read, Harry called Hedwig – who was perching on the end of the bed – over to him. He cast a quick Cleaning Charm on her by waving his hand. He wanted the owl that delivered the letters to look important and formal.

"Now, girl," Harry told her calmly, "I want you to make sure you look proper before you arrive. It's really important that you do." When she nipped his finger gently, he smiled and tied the letters to the Snowy Owl's leg. "Go ahead"

Hedwig flew out the open window and into the clear blue sky.

- - -

Harry walked in the door to the hospital wing – having just come back from lunch in the Great Hall – three days after sending his letters, and found Hedwig resting on his pillow.

When he removed the letters from her leg, he gave her an Owl Treat and she flew off.

The first letter he opened was written in crimson ink, and was written by a strong hand.

Dear Master Potter,  
Cesso and I would be delighted to assist you in making your  
home look exactly as you would like it. Your beautiful bird flew  
into my office earlier today, and when I read your letter, I  
Apparated over to my partner, Cesso's house to tell him that  
a Potter wanted our service – and Harry Potter at that. We  
decided immediately to agree to your terms. What would be  
a good time to get together to talk about plans?  
Yours Faithfully,  
Miles Veno

Harry laughed. My, he thought, they will be surprised when they find out I'm not even sixteen.

The next letter was from Tela Denoto, and it said so on the front of the envelope.

Master Harry,  
I am very flustered that you would even consider asking me to help  
you furnish your house. Owl me with a time that you are available to  
meet with me, and I will be there.  
Respectfully Yours,  
Tela Denoto

Harry wasn't sure whether he should laugh or roll his eyes at the respect that these wizards were showing, so he opened the next letter.

Master Harry Potter,  
I will design your floor plan for your house in Hogsmeade. I will be at  
the Leaky Cauldron, in Diagon Alley, at 5 o'clock, on the 12th of this  
month, which is a Monday. If you meet me there, we can discuss  
some general plans before we start the actual plan. If there is  
anybody else who is going to be helping design the house, I'd  
advise you to bring them along.  
See You Then,  
Carus Nota 

With a sigh, Harry decided that Carus needed a Grin.

Master Potter,  
I haven't had a good customer for a while, now, and so I will be  
pleased to help you coordinate the color of your home. Just  
write me with a time and place to meet you and we can arrange  
something.  
Viola Opaco

The last of the letters was written in shining green ink that reminded Harry of his eyes.

Master Harry J. Potter,  
Of course I am willing to design you a new wardrobe – one of  
the outfits being appropriate for your dinner party. If you wish,  
I will give you a discount on the party clothes simply for being  
a Potter, for I am very honoured that you, Harry Potter are  
requesting my work. I will Owl you soon with a time that we can  
meet, if that is all right with you.  
Honoured,  
Vesica Bacchatio 

Harry put the letters aside, thanking Merlin that they all accepted.

He quickly got to work replying to the wizards and giving them the time and date that he would meet with them at the Leaky Cauldron.

- - -

A/N: So there is Chapter 7! Sorry about all of the letters, but I had to show how honoured the workers were that 'Master Harry Potter' was hiring them. Next chapter will probably have a few letters – but to Ron and Hermione and Ginny instead. Review please!


	8. Greetings

Disclaimer: Some is mine, most isn't.

Chapter 8: Greetings 

The days following passed quickly, and Harry found himself looking more and more forward to the meeting with his new employees.

When Monday the 12th rolled around, Harry was surprised at his own eagerness.

"Mr. Potter, _please_ hold still!"

Madam Pomfrey was checking Harry over to make sure he was able to leave the school.

"Poppy, I'm _fine_!" Harry groaned, "I've survived the past week, haven't I? I'm going to be fine! And there will be people with me too"

"Of course, Harry dear" 

But the matron was still waving her wand in complicated patterns.

Harry gave up. He instead let his mind wander over the happenings of the last few days.

He had sent letters to all of the workers, telling them to meet at the Leaky Cauldron on Monday at 5 o'clock. The replies had come back quickly, all agreeing. Harry had not sent that same time to Vesica Bacchatio, however. He had instead written to her and told her that any time would be fine and she could choose when and where to meet. She wrote back within a day saying that she would be in Diagon Alley on Tuesday, July 13th. Harry agreed and they decided to meet at the Ice Cream Parlour.

"All done"

Madam Pomfrey put down her wand and picked up a pile of clothing.

She handed it to Harry saying, "From Kingsley Shacklebolt"

He grinned, and told her to leave so that he could get changed.

Harry found that the ensemble consisted of black formal robes that billowed out as he walked, making him look very intimidating (So _this_ is how Snape makes everyone scared, he thought as he walked around in them) and a pair of black shoes.

Harry had begun to greatly dislike wearing glasses. So twice a day he would wave a hand over his face and say, "Focus." But he was getting irritated with having to re-cast the spell so often. This afternoon he decided to try something different. Instead of saying "Focus" he chose to say "Repair" When everything shifted into view, Harry decided that it had worked.

He called a "Bye Poppy!" and left for the entrance hall.

As he came down the marble steps, Harry noticed that there were a lot of people waiting for him.

He counted them silently. _Fifteen . . ._ he thought, _are they all coming?_

There was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Snape, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lupin, Professor Flitwick, Bruce Atnick, Mrs Figg, and four men Harry didn't know.

Bruce noticed him first.

"Harry's here" he said simply.

Everybody turned to face the staircase.

"You're wearing the clothes I got you! You look dapper, kid," exclaimed Kingsley.

Everyone laughed, except for Tonks, who was muttering, "Looks bloody gorgeous to me"

That made everybody laugh even more.

"So who's coming with me?" asked Harry, more serious than the rest.

McGonagall stepped forward and said, "All of us, excluding Albus, but not as we appear right now. We are all going to appear as your employees. Some as bodyguards, a few as advisors, one as your driver, et cetera."

"Who's who, then?" Harry asked, taking the information better than the others had imagined he would.

"Kingsley, Bruce, Nathan, Rico, Lance, and Ralph are going to be your bodyguards. I am coming as a cat, sitting next to you."

Albus interrupted her, saying, "Harry, I want you to call her 'Minnie.' This is because you will not be calling a cat 'Professor McGonagall'"

McGonagall scowled.

"As I was saying, Harry, I am your cat. Arabella and Mundungus will not be _with_ you, per se. They will come in a bit after the rest of us and they will take a table outside the room we go into. Severus and Tonks will be your advisors. Filius and Remus will be at the back of the room near Moody under invisibility cloaks. Moody will be standing at the back writing down everything that is said. That is everybody."

Harry laughed. "So I'm going to have six bodyguards, a cat, and two advisors with me?"

"Yes Harry"

"Then who is going to drive?"

McGonagall looked around. "Rico"

"How are we getting there? I mean . . . we can't drive the whole way"

"We are taking a Portkey Lift to London then driving the rest of the way" McGonagall explained.

The explanation didn't help Harry the slightest. "A Portkey Lift?"

"Yes. They are a large and invisible. They have to be authorized by the Minister for Magic himself. You sit in them, flick a switch, wait ten seconds, and when you get out you are at the desired arrival location"

"Okay then. Let's go"

Harry turned to the front doors and was about to open them when Dumbledore spoke up.

"Harry, please wait a minute. We need to make everyone appear as they would. It might take a little while"

Harry turned around and waved his hand at the assembled gathering of withes and wizards, said "Disguise!" and turned back to the front doors.

As he opened them, he turned back to look at his handiwork.

Kingsley, Bruce, Nathan, Rico, Lance, and Ralph were all wearing black robes that despite the loose cut, showed their large muscles. They also all had their hair modified (except for Kingsley, who was still bald) so that the cuts were identical. Mrs Figg and Mundungus were wearing regular robes – Mrs Figg's a dark grey and Mundungus' a brown. Mrs Figg's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and Mundungus' posture was more proper. He also had lost the scent of Whiskey and looked properly groomed. Snape and Tonks were both wearing clean-cut dark grey robes. Snape's hair was short and had lost its greasy appearance – he was unrecognizable. Tonks' hair was a blonde color, reaching to just past her chin and she had become a few inches taller. Professor Flitwick and Lupin were each holding an invisibility cloak. They were wearing simple black robes that, if the cloak shifted and exposed a part of them, would not be as noticeable as a bright color. Moody had gone through the most drastic change. His skin, once wrinkled and scarred, was smooth and unblemished. His magical eye was nonexistent and so was his wooden leg. He was dressed in navy robes that hung loosely on his frame.

"Potter! What did you do to us?" he asked, his voice no longer rough.

"I disguised you," stated Harry, with the air of a person stating the obvious.

Everybody laughed, but then Lance pointed at Moody and exclaimed, "Moody, where's your eye?"

Moody looked puzzled.

"It's in the socket, you doorknob! Where else would it be?"

Eyes all turned to Harry, who explained, "It's still there, but it doesn't look like it is"

Dumbledore walked up to Harry.

"Harry," he said seriously, "What did you just use to change everybody's appearances?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's simple, really. All I do is wave at whatever it is, and then I say what I want to happen. So for example, " he stepped away from the Headmaster and pointed to himself "Float!" he commanded.

Harry started to lift off the ground, and stopped rising when he was about a foot up.

He pointed at himself again and said, "Land"

He did.

- - -

"So," Harry said, feeling awkward "Let's get going. I don't want to be late"

He turned, threw open the front doors, and walked out, robes billowing out behind him. He only paused a moment to say, "Direction!"

A line of blue smoke appeared in mid-air in front of Harry, and he followed it towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Well that was unexpected," announced Snape as soon as Harry had disappeared around the corner of the nearest tower.

Dumbledore sighed. "It was indeed, Severus. I suppose you should all follow him. You should not be late"

Ten minutes later, the group of fifteen was seated in what looked like mid-air. When the fourteen older occupants had first entered the Quidditch pitch, they had noticed that Harry was sitting down on an invisible seat about half way down the pitch.

"Come on in" he said pleasantly, when he saw them approaching, "The entrance is over there" Harry pointed in the direction of the Quidditch changing rooms.

"Er . . ."

Harry chuckled, observing their hesitance.

"Direction!" he barked, and a blue line appeared, curving from Harry to the group. "If you follow it you will end up inside the Portkey Lift"

They did as he said and soon everybody was seated comfortably inside the Lift.

Harry decided to take control. "Switch!"

There was a slight vibration that seemed to engulf the Lift, and a slight swaying sensation. The Quidditch pitch disappeared from view and was replaced by a swirling black mist. But after a few seconds there was a 'thump' and the vibration stopped. A sunny street appeared – cheerful, yet empty.

A voice spoke inside the Lift, ringing slightly, "You have reached the set destination. Please stand. The Portkey Lift will disintegrate in ten seconds"

There was a sudden shuffling as everybody stood, not wanting to end up on the ground.

Indeed, in about ten seconds, there was a rumbling and a warm breeze hit the wizards, showing that the barrier had disappeared.

"I see the car," said Rico gruffly, breaking the silence.

Everybody looked to where he was pointing, and there, gleaming in the sunlight, was a shiny new black limousine.

"Are we trying to impress anyone?" Harry joked, "Because its impressing me, and I'm supposed to be _doing _the impressing"

But McGonagall, ever punctual, interrupted the chuckling and said, "Mr Potter, you will sit in the back, surrounded by your bodyguards, not including Rico, who shall be driving. Arabella, Mundungus, you will follow in that other car" she indicated a white Nissan parked behind the limousine. "Filius, Remus, you will be sitting in the empty seat where Rico would sit if he needn't drive. It might be a tight fit, yet I believe you can manage it. Moody, you will sit in the back opposite Harry, between Severus and Tonks, who will be on either side of you. I will be on the floor in my other form. We will discuss false identities during the drive."

The group split – Mrs Figg and Mundungus into one car, the rest into the other.

During the drive, it was decided that everybody would call Harry Mr Potter; Rico, Lance, Ralph, Kingsley, Nathan and Bruce would be referred to as Richard, Lawrence, Rick, Kent, Nicolas, and Burt; Moody would be Alexander; Snape would be Sean; Tonks would be called Dora; and Professor McGonagall, of course, would be known as Minnie. Flitwick and Lupin didn't need names because they were not, hopefully, going to be seen.

When the limousine arrived in front of the leaky cauldron, Rico parked and dashed around the vehicle to Harry's door, acting his role perfectly. He opened the door and Harry stepped out, McGonagall trailing behind, followed by Snape, Tonks and Moody. Meanwhile, the rest of the bodyguards were letting Lupin and Flitwick out the door on the other side.

Once he was out of the car, Harry's six bodyguards quickly surrounded him. His entrance into the Leaky Cauldron was large, and drew the attention of everyone in the pub.

First Lance, Ralph and Kingsley entered, drawing their wands as they passed through the doors. Harry came next, looking both rich and intimidating with his expensive roves billowing out behind him. Professor McGonagall, as a cat, was directly behind him. Then came Bruce, Rico and Nathan, drawing their wands too. Snape, Tonks and Moody followed them, talking amongst them selves, as Flitwick and Lupin slipped in, invisible.

When Tom the barman looked up and saw Harry standing there surrounded by bodyguards, he said happily, "Mr Potter! How pleasant to see you! What would you like today?"

Harry drew himself up to his full height, "A private room, Tom, and make it large. I'm holing a business conference here at five o'clock, and I do not want to be crowded"

Tom bowed, "Of course Mr Potter. How many will it need to fit?"

"Fifteen, with space to move around"

"Just one moment, Mr Potter, I need to check the rooms"

Just as Tom started to slouch away, Harry stopped him, using his authority, "I do not have time to wait, Tom. I have five well-known designers coming that will be here within the hour. I need the room _now_"

"Y . . . yes Mr Potter, of . . . of course. I wouldn't want to hold you up now, would I? No . . . no. But do you have time to wait while I make the room spotless?"

Tom sounded very anxious.

Harry sighed. "Yes Tom. I suppose I will have to. I can't be getting these new robes filthy."

He walked towards the nearest barstool, began to sit down, and then stopped.

"Burt, clean the stool" Harry commanded "and the rest of you," he said, referring to his other bodyguards "Spread out. Make sure every part of the room is being watched."

They did as they were told and Harry sat down on the newly cleaned stool, Bruce at his side. Snape, Tonks and Moody were still all chatting.

"Bruce," Harry murmured after awhile, "how come there are still people staring at me, even after ten minutes?"

"You're rich, famous, an idol of the Wizarding world, especially after what happened at the Ministry" Bruce replied, equally quiet.

"Oh. Well, can't I tell them to stop watching me?"

Bruce chuckled. "No, Harry. Even if you could, they wouldn't listen. But you are supposed to look like you are enjoying attention, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well I'll start now"

Harry cleared his throat. "Tom!"

The barman appeared a few seconds later. "You want something, sir?"

"I want the room. I need to have the room checked before I can settle into it, and that has to be done before anyone comes"

"Yes sir. Right this way. I was just about finished"

"Men!" Harry ordered his bodyguards back to his side, and he was instantly surrounded.

The room was large, with a table made of a dark wood in the center. It was a circular table, surrounded by chairs.

"Sixteen chairs" announced Tom "Just in case "

"Thank you Tom. Burt, accompany Tom out and wait there for our guests"

Bruce nodded curtly and followed Tom back to the main room.

"Check the room for everything. I don't want any hidden cameras, spells, jinxes, or anything that might endanger Carus, Viola, Tela, Miles or Cesso"

Harry sat himself down in the largest, most comfortable chair, and leaned back, his eyes closed. He could hear his five remaining bodyguards walking around the room, searching for anything that could possibly be dangerous. Every once and awhile there was a muttering as a spell was cast, confirming that things were safe, but other than that, things were fairly silent.

"Mr Po'er?" Rico interrupted Harry's non-existent thoughts.

"Yes Richard?" replied Harry, staying true to his character in case someone was listening.

"I tink we a found some'ing here"

Harry sat up in his seat. "Pardon Richard?"

"I said I tink we a found some'ing here"

Harry got out of the large chair and walked over to where Rico and Ralph were crouching by the wall.

"What is it?" he said almost lazily.

"A bug. S'more like a bee'le"

"Move aside, men. And leave the room. If my guests get here, tell them I will be with them in a minute"

Both men nodded and left the room, with Lance, Kingsley and Nathan following. As soon as the door was firmly shut, he turned back to the beetle, which was backing into the corner.

"'Lo Rita" With a movement so quick it was almost unnoticeable Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the bug. "I think you should change back before I do it for you"

There was a pop and Rita Skeeter appeared crouched in the corner.

"Hello Harry" she said, "It is _so _nice to see you" She stood and straightened her robes with a brush of her heavily polished hand. "You wouldn't want to give a statement about your plans, now, would you?" At Harry's glare, Rita continued, "No? Well I didn't think you would, to tell the truth, but now is as good a time as any"

"Rita. I am _not_ giving you an interview right now" Harry's tone of voice was stern, and he could see Rita starting to recoil, so he changed his voice to be more gentle. "Yes. Good girl, darling. Now you go back home and owl me later about a good time for an interview. I promise I will give you one if, and only if, you write exactly what I say"

Rita nodded meekly. "I will do that then. Good day" With that she disappeared.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. He called his men back in and they continued with the examination of the room.

- - -

At exactly five o'clock the door opened and Bruce came in, followed by five adults.

Harry stood to greet them, extending his right hand.

"Mr. Potter" the first man said. He was tall and muscular, with sandy brown hair and typical brown eyes. "Cesso Magus. Pleased to meet you"

"Good day, Cesso" replied Harry, tilting his head slightly "Pleased you could make it"

The next adult was a woman; short, at about five foot four with short black hair and brown eyes. "Viola Opaco" she said simply "How d'you do?"

"I'm doing fine, Viola. And you?"

"Wonderful"

"That's nice"

The man who shook Harry's hand next was a tall yet sturdy man with dark curls and equally dark eyes.

"Carus Nota, I assume?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well it is a pleasure" Harry smiled.

"I'm sure"

Carus walked past Harry and sat down in a chair at the table.

Harry decided to ignore this and held out his hand to greet the next man, who could only be Miles Veno.

The last person to greet was a tall redhead with blue eyes.

When Harry went to hold out his hand to her, she pulled him into a hug and said, "Nice to meet you Harry"

Harry was slightly ruffled and as soon as he was released he glanced at Kingsley, who pointed his wand and all wrinkles were smoothed and Harry felt tidy again.

"Well make yourselves comfortable. I am predicting that we will be here awhile"

And with that, they all began what was to be the longest meeting of their lives.


	9. Vesica

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is for all of you. I'm also hoping that the italics will work on this chapter. Can someone mention it in a review? I'm also wondering everyone's opinions on things like slash and Severitus challenge. At the moment, I'm leaning more towards the slash than anything else. If anyone is really against these, please tell me! I honestly don't want to upset you guys, but I myself am a fan of this type of stories. I am going to change the rating to R, even if I don't include these – not that I think that the sexuality of the relationships in the fic should have influence – but I was thinking that I want to include a more heavy relationship than I was before. I am warning you though, that this fic will probably end up with slash in it, even if I chose not to include the challenge and even though your opinions will affect my decision, I will make the final decision depending on my personal opinion. I'm sorry if this will bother you. Any comments on anything change-related (like things you want to be included in the fic, things you don't want, etc) would be appreciated. That's all for now, I guess, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: Mine is mine. JK's is JK's. If you have any questions about what is and isn't mine, feel free to email me at danradsummer – just take away the spaces.

Chapter 9: Vesica

Harry awoke at ten o'clock the morning after the meeting in the Leaky Cauldron and shuddered at the memory. The meeting had gone on until five in the morning.

Harry had stumbled to the car, and ended up being levitated back to the castle from the Portkey Lift.

Today was going to be fairly busy as well, though not as busy as the day before.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter"

It was Poppy Pomfrey.

"Go 'way" Harry mumbled, turning over in the bed. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't take no for an answer, so half an hour later, Harry found himself sitting in the Great Hall at a table with Bruce, Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Professor McGonagall.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time discussing Snape.

"I don't know what he's upset about, really. I'm fine looking like this" Tonks chuckled.

Seeing as Harry had been asleep when they arrived back at Hogwarts, everyone was still in their disguises – something that Snape wasn't overly pleased about.

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tonks. "Well that's 'cause you were able to change yourself _back_. The rest of us can't and Snape doesn't like the way he looks"

"Has he tried any charms?" Remus asked calmly, not wanting to sound happy at the Potion Master's expense.

"He's tried everything," McGonagall answered, "It's done nothing"

All eyes turned to Harry, who just laughed. After a minute or so, he finally calmed enough to talk. "No one can change back unless I make them change back"

"Well don't change me back, Potter. I'm happy like I am now," Moody stated gruffly.

"Do you like the way you look?"

"Not too bright, are you lad? Nobody likes looking like that! Even us men" He winked at Harry, and continued, "Not that you aren't a man . . ."

A chorus of chuckles broke out, and Harry, trying to avoid laughing at Moody's twisted antics, glanced around the Great Hall. Over the past few days, he had come to admire and respect many of the men and women staying at Hogwarts. Apart from the various professors, some of the Order was staying. Any of the professors who had families were allowed to bring them to stay for the holidays. Harry discovered that Madam Pince had a charming young son, Caleb, who was going to be starting at Hogwarts that year, and Professor McGonagall's sister, Maina McGonagall-Church, even stopped by to visit. Maina was going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor when September arrived, and she was moving all her belongings to the castle near the end of July.

Just as the laughter died down, the doors to the Great Hall flew open. A tall man with long blonde hair came storming into the Hall, robes billowing out behind him.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

The Headmaster looked up from his soup. "Ah! Mister Malfoy! A pleasure. What brings you here at this time of day? During the holidays, no less!"

"I must speak to you at once, sir" Lucius stated.

"Allow me one minute, please, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me finish my soup"

The blonde nodded curtly and stormed back out the large doors.

Chatter resumed as Dumbledore proceeded to empty his soup bowl. As soon as he finished he rose calmly from his chair and walked out of the room in silence.

Harry turned to Bruce, who was sitting on his left and asked, "Isn't Malfoy supposed to be in Azkaban?"

"Nah, Fudge refused to put him there despite being captured at the Ministry"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Harry, before bending over and banging his head on the table "Why do we have to have a such a bloody ponce as a Minister?"

McGonagall looked at him sternly. "Mr. Potter. That is quite inappropriate!"

"Sorry…" Harry didn't sound sorry in the least. "So who _was_ taken?"

"Not many of them," supplied Remus "Only four, I think. There was McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, and Dolohov. Oh. And there was Nott too."

"That's it?"

Remus nodded glumly.

Harry sighed, and pinched his nose in irritation, preventing a headache from appearing. "I'm going to go back upstairs, and then I'm going to come back down and it will have been a dream . . . a really _bad _dream."

Bruce grabbed Harry's arm as he stood, stopping him from leaving.

"What _now_ Bruce?"

"It's not _that_ bad Harry. Come on, finish your breakfast and then you can join me going to Hogsmeade"

"Fine, fine"

Harry sat back down and poked at his food with his fork, still grumbling about Death Eaters.

At about half past eleven, Harry could be found walking down the halls of Hogwarts towards the Headmaster's office. He wasn't sure if the elder Malfoy would be there, but his presence had been requested.

When he reached the gargoyle, he paused briefly before starting to list off the names of various sweets.

"Er . . . pumpkin pasty? Chocolate frog? Cockroach cluster? Blood lollipop?" To Harry's surprise, the statue graciously leaped aside to show the spiral staircase behind it. _Blood lollipop?_ He thought, chuckling, _of all the things…_

Before he had the chance to knock on the large oak door, a voice came from inside, "Come on in, Mr Potter"

Sighing, Harry turned the handle and entered the room.

As he had guessed, Lucius Malfoy was sitting in one of the plush chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. But something was different about him – both in the way he held himself and the aura he gave off.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir? You wished to see me?" Harry acknowledged the blonde with a slight nod of his head before turning back to the Headmaster.

"Yes Harry. Please take a seat. There is much that needs to be said"

With a guarded look on his face Harry sat down next to Lucius.

"Now Harry, I don't want you to react in any negative way, so I feel that I need a promise that you will do all you can to not be violent"

Harry's curiosity being peaked, he readily agreed, "If you wish, sir. I promise not to be violent in any way, shape or form, to the best of my abilities"

"Good, good. The first thing I need to inform you about is Mr Malfoy's avoidance of prison. I am sure that you have been wondering about the many Death Eaters who have not been to Azkaban that had attended the event at the Ministry." At Harry's nod he continued. "It has been recently discovered that our dear Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has a rare form of schizophrenia, and he has become an honorary Death Eater. Lord Voldemort, knowing this, decided not to Mark him, therefore he does not know of his own involvement. He signed the release papers for many Death Eaters while not in his right mind. This said, the near encounter with prison has led Mr Malfoy to believe that his loyalties should lie in another location – with you."

Promise or not, the disbelief and anger caused by this statement caused Harry to stand and turn to face the blonde.

"Malfoy" he spat "What the bloody hell is your problem?  How can you think that you can just waltz in here and expect me to believe you? Having Dumbledore convinced is enough to make me wonder what you've done to him, but trying to convince me about your loyalties when I've seen you… _seen you_… kill and murder and cower at the feet of that … that … _thing, _now that I can't believe!"

Yelling at Lucius Malfoy had never been something that people have done, and even if someone was going to be able to, it was not going to be Harry Potter.

"What have I done to your Headmaster? _What have I done to your Headmaster?_ You want to know? _Nothing!_ Absolutely nothing! I came in here this morning to tell him about the latest meeting, so that _your_ life can be saved, and all you do is accuse me of fooling with the mind of the great Albus Dumbledore!"

"Oh. So _now_ you want me to believe that you're trying to save my life! Bloody hell, you think more highly of yourself than I would have ever guessed! And don't bother interrupting me! Do you know what I've been through at your Master's hands? No, I don't suppose you do. My whole life has been centered on him. Even when I was a child and didn't even know he existed, it was because of him that I lived with my relatives! And you know why I did that? Because your Lord, the ever-feared Voldemort, killed my parents! Yes that's right, he _killed_ my parents!"

Before Lucius could retort, Dumbledore came around his desk and put a hand on both of their shoulders. "That is enough, Harry - and you too Lucius. I would have expected better from the both of you. Now sit down, and we shall discuss this rationally"

His voice left no room for argument, and both men sat down in their respective seats.

"Now as I was saying," the Headmaster continued as if nothing had happened at all "I have administered a heavy dose of Veritaserum to Mr Malfoy, and he has proven himself loyal to our cause. I do not know what other way you wish for me to confirm his loyalties."

Harry was desperate. "Can't Voldemort have come up with a counter to Veritaserum? I mean, why would Malfoy of all people change sides?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, _please_ accept this, even if it is only for the time being. I think Mr Malfoy should at least be able to explain himself before you attempt to send him off to Azkaban. I would like to remind you of your late godfather"

This, apparently, was the correct thing to say.

Harry turned his back to Dumbledore and said in an unusually calm voice, "Lucius, you have one hour"

Sitting on the edge of his bed in the Hospital Wing, Harry thought about all that had happened during the day so far. It was just past supper, and Harry still had a meeting with Vesica Bacchatio, the clothing designer, to look forward to.

Harry had left Dumbledore's office at approximately one o'clock, which had left the afternoon free for a trip to Hogsmeade with Bruce, like promised.

FLASHBACK

"Harry! Are you still up for a trip down to the village?" Harry turned on his heel and saw Bruce standing a few meters behind him. "Or has the old man ruined your Hogsmeade spirit?"

"I still want to go, but I have to say that the man has the worst timing"

"Well go get changed – there should be some clothes from me by your bed – and I'll meet you on the Front Steps in twenty minutes. Will that be enough time?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. That'll be fine"

Instead of walking all the way to the small-getting-larger village, Bruce and Harry decided to make a grand entrance like they had in Diagon Alley. They chose to summon their brooms – Bruce had a Nimbus 2000 – and fly down to the town on them. Bruce winked at Harry and cast an uncommonly used Intimidation Spell on Harry's robes, causing them to billow out behind the broom.

Their arrival in Hogsmeade was noticed by a large number of the citizens, and a group had gathered in the streets by the time they landed. Immediately a voice from the back of the group asked how Harry was doing.

"No comment" was all that Bruce said while leading Harry towards the first store, which happened to be Honeydukes. Once inside, the younger wizard began to laugh.

"Oh Merlin, that was funny! All I did was come to Hogsmeade and everyone turned up!"

Bruce chuckled before asking what he wanted to purchase.

The rest of the afternoon was spent browsing the shops and avoiding the avid Harry Potter Fans.

For Harry, the biggest shock of the day came when he went into a little-known store which sold memorabilia and souvenirs for Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. _Hog Memories_ was a small building filled with different hats and items symbolizing the locations. There was a booth near the entrance that had a large picture of Harry on it and a sign that read 'Official HPFC Memberships Sold Here"

Bruce laughed, noticing the sign.

"What? Why's my picture here?"

"Do you have a guess for what HPFC stands for, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "No. If I did, I wouldn't be wondering, would I?"

"HPFC stands for Harry Potter Fan Club. That's the reason for the picture"

"WHAT? I have my own _fan club_? Mighty Merlin, why me?"

The yelling attracted the attention of the shop-keeper. She approached the pair and was about to ask what was the matter, when she noticed Harry's scar.

"Oh Merlin! Harry Potter, in my shop! My oh my oh my!"

She asked for a signature, just so she could 'prove Harry Potter was in Hog Memories'. At a look from Bruce, Harry agreed, albeit reluctantly, before leaving the building.

Just before supper, Harry and his older companion again mounted their brooms and headed back to Hogwarts with bags hanging from the handles and moneybags considerably lighter.

They were greeted at the front doors by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, you need to eat before getting dressed to go to Diagon Alley. Tonks has been nice enough to donate some clothes for the occasion. As for you Bruce, you should join him for supper and meet him here so that you can decide how you are going to enter this time. I expect you will be going as his bodyguard again?"

"More as his friend. Remus will be joining us as an extra person. He also will be guarding a Portkey in case there is need for one."

"Good. The Lift will be waiting in the same location as yesterday. Now hustle – there is only an hour until you should leave."

With that they said their goodbyes and the two wizards rushed into the Great Hall for something to eat.

END FLASHBACK

Having just under ten minutes until he was supposed to be at the door, Harry stood and peeled of his clothes before getting re-dressed in the clothes given to him by Tonks.

The ensemble consisted of black pants, expensive looking yet somewhat casual; a white collared shirt that didn't button up past mid-chest; and a casual looking suit jacket that, when added to the pants and shirt, made Harry look very aristocratic, considering they were not tailor made like the clothes he would be receiving later. He grabbed the black robe with silver accents and placed it carefully over the suit.

Straightening his shoulders, Harry exited the Hospital Wing and made his way down to where Bruce and Remus were waiting.

The two men looked up from their conversation as he came down the Grand Staircase, and both commented on how good he looked before they rushed him out the doors and down to the Quidditch Pitch.

The Portkey Lift arrived at the same place as it had the day before and the black limousine was still there too.

The drive to Diagon Alley was much less interesting than the last. Instead of talking about false identities, it was spent in silence with Bruce driving, Remus making sure not to touch the Portkey a certain way, and Harry trying to not rumple his clothes.

They arrived at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour five minutes early, so they went in and took a seat at one of the tables nearer the entrance.

Not minutes after they had settled, a woman looking to be in her mid-twenties entered the building. She glanced around and spotted Harry sitting at the table and made her way over.

She had auburn hair cut short, like a boy, and her skin looked as if it was highly tanned. Her posture was perfect and she had an air of pride and beauty surrounding her. Her face was narrow, yet full and her features were feminine and dainty.

"You must be Mr Potter – there's no wizard around with such wonderful eyes" She smiled before continuing, "I'm Vesica Bacchatio. Pleased to meet you"

Harry rose from his seat and took her extended hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Harry Potter, ma'am. The pleasure's all mine"

Bruce stood and introduced himself and Remus before politely requesting her permission to confirm that her loyalties did not rest with the dark side.

Vesica smiled again and agreed, rolling up her sleeves like asked.

One revealing spell and a few smiles later the four sat down to enjoy an ice cream before setting off for the fitting.

Vesica recommended that they go back to her apartment to continue, so the group got in the limousine and headed for outer London. Her home was a nice size, and Harry noted that it was well decorated for someone who couldn't be over twenty-five.

The work area was at the back of the apartment in a large room filled with shelves and racks covered in materials and designs for various clothes.

"Wow" was the first word out of Harry's mouth when he walked in.

Vesica laughed a light joyful laugh. "Well I _do _spend my days here. Now shut your mouth, and take off your clothes"

Harry stopped gaping and turned a deep shade of red. "Wha- what?"

Smirking, the young designer repeated herself, "I said, take off your clothes. You don't expect me to fit you with other clothes underneath, do you? If you wish, Messrs Lupin and Atnick can leave the room too" She glanced at the other two men, who were both a pinkish shade as well.

Shaking himself out of his embarrassment, Harry's blush faded and he composed himself.

"They can leave or stay, it is their choice. Do I need to be completely starkers?"

"No, unless you intend to be starkers underneath all the clothes when you wear them" Vesica replied.

So Harry, hesitantly at first, peeled off his robe, jacket, shirt and pants, leaving him standing in only his boxers (nice ones thank god, thought Harry).

Following Vesica's instructions, he stepped up onto a raised platform near the center of the room. Vesica grabbed a measuring tape and began to explain about the different types of clothes she made as she measured him.

But Harry had no idea what sort of clothes he wanted, and he interrupted her speech.

"Er… Vesica? I honestly have no idea what I would like. All I know is I am willing to buy whatever is necessary to fulfill my image and be comfortable at the same time. Can you just decide? I don't care about the cost"

Smiling her smile again, Vesica accepted and hurriedly finished the measurements.

She then began to dash around the room, knowing exactly where everything was, and came back to the podium moments later with design sketches.

"Harry, I was thinking that these would be good, but I'm not sure if you want to spend that much on all these outfits. There are quite a few of them"

Looking over the first few sketches, Harry realized that all of the designs were exactly what he had been looking for and said, "These are wonderful. I'll take everything you think will work, and as I said, I don't mind the cost"

Vesica grinned, blushed, and said, "Well I hoped you would like those – I made them for you and your image. I was so excited when you owled me, and I must have spent at least forty-eight hours on them."

Bruce, who was sitting off to the side listening to the conversation with Remus, spoke up, "Forty-eight hours! Are you insane Ms Bacchatio? Not even our young Harry here is worth that much time"

"Well I'm sorry if some people care about my reputation, Bruce" sniffed Harry, glaring at the man.

Bruce laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"We care, we just aren't about to spend hours on something you haven't yet approved. Actually… I don't know if I would spend that long on something you _have_ approved!"

Smiling and chuckling, Vesica told them to be quiet, and turned to Harry.

"If I was to make you an entire wardrobe, like you asked, it would take a while. I do not make my clothes with magic like the rest of the wizarding world – I believe that it gives the item an impersonal feel. I would be able to have two or three done today, but the others would take a little longer. If you have two weeks, I would be able to finish the total order. There would be a wide variety of outfits – some clothes working with other pieces, and some only working with the ones they were designed to go with. Casual and formal would both be covered and others such as semi-formal and pyjamas would be fine as well. The total cost would be fairly high, seeing as the clothing would be designed for you and you alone, both in design and fit. There would be no other soul on earth I would sell these to, meaning you have an original style. If you wished for articles such as swim trunks and scarves other than the ones already in the plans, it would be of extra cost, but it would be no problem for me. I leave all decisions to you."

"Er… that sounds fine. I would like to have everything – including the swim trunks and accessories. Just make me everything you think is appropriate and I will purchase and wear it."

Vesica looked thrilled. "Are you sure about that, Harry? I mean, once I begin to make them, there is no turning back"

"No I'm sure" replied Harry "Is there more, or may I put my clothes back on?"

She told him it was fine to re-dress, and she turned to Remus and Bruce.

"I will be a few hours to make the first three outfits," she said "if you come back at, say, nine thirty, I will have enough finished to last you until Friday. Friday night I can deliver the completed ones to Hogwarts. I'll be done them all by _next_ Friday." Turning to Harry, she continued, "Do you have any preferences for what I will make tonight?"

Harry didn't, so Bruce, Remus and Harry decided to go back to Diagon Alley to wait for half-past nine.

They said their goodbyes and made their way out of the building.

The few hours were spent window-shopping and Harry discovered that there was a new broom out – the Thunderbolt. It was made by the same company as the Firebolt, but it was the better version seeing as it was made three years later. But not knowing whether or not his lifetime ban on Quidditch was lifted, Harry didn't do more than look at it.

At nine o'clock the trio made their way back to the car and drove to Vesica's apartment again.

They were met at the door with a bundle-laden Vesica, and she quickly explained why she had more than three bags.

"I chose to do some of the simpler designs – they are equally nice, yet simpler to make. Because of it, I was able to make five instead of three."

This, of course, pleased Harry, and he said so. He took the clothes, handed them to Bruce and Remus, and approached Vesica.

"Thanks Vesica" he said shyly, before giving her a short hug.

She smiled and returned the hug, saying, "You're a cute kid, Harry. You know that?"

Harry blushed for a second before managing to cover it.

"Well I guess I shall see you on Friday then"

Vesica nodded. "You'd best be going. You never know who's around when it's dark"

So with that, the three males headed out the door and into the night.

A/N: Wow! That was the longest chapter yet! I'm actually really proud that I finally got this finished (even though I feel it is a bit choppy), and I _am_ sorry that the last one was in April. I don't have much of an excuse, but I feel that I should defend myself in some way. I am a lazy person and I had a bunch of end-of-term projects and assignments that were assigned in early May that were to be worked on until June. Then I chose to take a reach-ahead (for those who do not know, that means take one of the next years courses as if it was summer school). That went until mid-July and then I have been on vacation since then. I _know_ that this isn't really an excuse seeing as it's been more than three months, but I _will_ try to update as often as I can for the next month. This said, I don't know how often that will be, but I will get at least one in before September. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will keep reading! Reviews are appreciated!

Love from,

Summer Grand

Ps. Please tell me what you think about the subjects mentioned in the top author's note. Thanks!


End file.
